To Late
by Utau Trancy UT9
Summary: Ini Christmas Eve... Saat kebahagiaan menemukan sesuatu yang bagus, hilang sesaat. Saat kesedihan itu muncul, waktu tak bisa diulang lagi... Tapi selalu ada kata 'Tak akan menyerah'


**Hi all! Ini adalah hari setelah Christmas kan? Maaf.. Tadi maunya publish pas Christmas Eve.. Nah, ini dia.. Untuk permintaan maaf, aku akan memberikan cerita tentang Christmas! –Tapi OneShot ya-**

**Enjoy!**

_**To Late**_

_**Anime: Death Note  
Rate: T  
Genre:Romance**_

'Inikan masih pagi.. Tapi, kenapa pada rebut-ribut sih!' Aku protes sendiri dalam hati di dalam kamar mendengar berisik-berisik di depan kamarku. Namaku , aku biasa dipanggil L atau Ryuzaki, sekarang aku sedang ada kasus 'KIRA' dan.. Ada tiga orang yang nge-kost di rumahku. Mello, Matt, dan Near. Sekarang Death Note milik KIRA ada di tanganku

Keluar kamar, melirik Mello, sedang makan coklatnya di sofa, sedang asyik ke dunia chocolate-nya. Sampah bungkusan coklat itu berserakan di sekitar sofa yang ia duduki, di tempat sampah sudah menumpuk dan sisanya ada di atas sofa "Mello! Buang sampah-sampah itu! Di tempat sampah depan kalo enggak mau ku-usir!" Teriakku marah, Mello bisa makan coklat setarus sampai dua ratus setiap harinya. Ia menjadi takut saat aku teriak seperti itu "Maaf Mello, bisakah kau membuang sampah itu di tempat sampah sekarang?" Tanyaku lembut sambil tersenyum, Mello mengangguk pelan lalu mengambil satu-persatu bungkusan coklat itu.

Aku melirik ke Matt dan Near yang ribut-ribut sendiri, "Near! Kembalikan.. Remote itu!.. S-sekarang!" Teriak Matt mendorong dorong kepala Near dengan kakinya sambil duduk di karpet, tangan kanannya berusaha merebut remote TV di tangan Near, "Enggak.. M-Mau!" Kata Near memegang remote itu di tangan kirinya kakinya mendorong muka Matt ke depan "Hei kalian.." Aku melihat mereka dengan 'Death Glare'-ku, "Maaf Ryuzaki kun!" Kata mereka bersamaan lalu langsung berlutut di depanku lalu bersujud-sujud meminta ampun "Hei hei hei! Aku tak suka disembah seperti itu!" Kataku berjalan kearah laptopku, mencari-cari sesuatu.

"Ryuzaki-kun, nyari apa?" Tanya Mello sambil mengambil satu sisa sampah yang terselip di sofa lalu membuangnya "Ada yang liat flashdisk-ku?" Tanyaku pada semua orang yang kulihat. Semuanya menggeleng "Coklatku habis ya? Huah!" Tangis Mello melihat ke arah meja sebelah sofa dimana ia selalu menyimpan coklatnya disitu "Eh.. CD game-ku rusak.. kebelah dua.. adalah tinggal satu Island lagi tamat" katanya menyesal sudah berantem dengan Near "Daduku juga rusak" Kata Near melihat tumpukan dadunya yang sudah ia susun selama satu minggu 'Penyok'. "Aku mau ke Minni Mart dulu" Aku mengambil sepatuku dan mantelku dari lemari pakaianku, "Aku mau pesan coklat ya!" Kata Mello "Aku mau pesan CD game 'Treasure In One Night'" Kata Matt membersihkan CD-nya yang rusak itu "Aku dadu, satu lusin aja..." Kata Near santai, semuanya melihat ke Near dengan tatapan yang… Gimana ya? Susah jelasinnya "What?" Tanya Near santai dengan satu jari memainkan rambutnya "Oke..Oke.. Aku pergi" Kataku keluar

Hari ini malam natal.. Atau yang sering disebut 'Christmas Eve'. 'Huh.. Dinginnya' Kataku menggigil walaupun sudah memakai mantel bulu yang tebal, 'Sialan! Aku benci Natal!' kataku menendang sebuah Snowman yang ada di depan halaman rumah yang besar. "Hei!" Protes seorang perempuan yang ada di balik boneka itu, ia menengok ke depannya "Jangan nendang Snowman sembarangan dong! Snowman juga punya hati tau!" Marahnya, aku kaget "M-Misa? Kamu Misa Amane?" Tanyaku senang 'Oke.. Aku tarik ucapanku.. AKU SUKA NATAL!, and I'll remember this Christmas forever because this is the best Christmas I ever have' "Iya.. Aku baru pindah kemaren" Katanya bingung mengangkat satu alisnya "Bolehkan.. Aku minta tanda-tanganmu?" Tanyaku langsung mencari kertas di semua barang yang aku bawa, "Ini" Kataku memberikan sobekan kertas di dompetku tanpa mengecek kertas apa itu. Setiap tanda tangan pasti menulis nama kan? Setelah menulis 'Misa Amane' di bawah tanda tangannya, ia memberiku kembali kertas itu

Sebelum ke Minni Mart, aku bertanya kepada Misa "Hei.. Um-Um.. Adakah.. Um.. Adakah orang ya.. Ka-kamu sukai?" Aku menundukan kepala menyembunyikan wajah merahku "A-Ada.. Pas aku pertama kali ketemu.. Dia adalah.. L-" sebelum menyelesaikan kata-katanya, Misa terjatuh di tumpukan salju, sebelum itu, aku menangkapnya. "Misa? Misa?" Aku teriak, beberapa tetes air mataku terjatuh di atas baju Misa… "Kertas sialan! Kenapa aku memberinya itu! Kenapa?" Kataku pelan menangis lagi.. Lalu berlutut di depan rumah Misa yang besar itu.. 'Aku berubah pikiran.. This is the worst.. The worst.. Christmas ever! Waktu, ayolah.. Berkerjalah saat aku membutuhkanmu! Sudahlah L.. Kau tak bisa mengubah waktu, yang bisa kau lakukan sekarang adalah.. Berdoa agar kau saat mati dimasukkan ke tempat yang sama dimana Misa berada' Kataku kepada diriku sendiri. Bagiku, Christmas ini adalah hari yang kosong, kebahagiaanku lenyap seketika hanya dengan selembar sobekan kertas yang bodoh.. Tapi hari ini, aku hanya akan menangis di sini.. Semalaman.. Saat dimana Christmas akan berlangsung beberapa jam lagi, yang aku harapkan sekarang adalah hadiah dari 'Santa' hadiah yang aku inginkan sederhana, aku hanya ingin Misa hidup lagi..

**The End**

**Mind to RnR?  
Review please.. I need it!  
Please.. Aku bergadang untuk ini, hanya untuk mem-publish FanFic ini..  
Hanya untuk para readers-ku yang kusayang!  
Reader: Ikh.. Jijik  
UT9: Benerkan?  
Reader: Enggak kok..  
UT9: Hua! *Nangis* Santa.. Aku mau Review yang banyak...!**

**R  
E  
V  
I  
E  
W**


End file.
